


And So It Goes

by InRetrospect



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Gen, Laure and Adamo are gossipy old hens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRetrospect/pseuds/InRetrospect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adamo and Laure's balcony moments are a lot less romantic than is the wont.  They usually involve more alcohol, too.  Post-Steelhands.</p><p>  <i>"You can forgive me a little motherly anxiety,” I ground out.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

ADAMO

Surprisingly, there were a few things that I got used to pretty quick after the war. One of them was paying less attention to whatever was behind my back. I was paranoid, sure, but it got tiring to always pay attention to what was behind you, rather than what you should’ve been looking at in front of you. I’d never liked looking back, so being able to let the constant checking go suited me just fine.

One thing I’d never get over, though, was jumping every damn time someone walked up behind me.

“Bastion damnit,” I said as I turned around. From the smirk on her face, I could tell Laure had seen me jump even in this black night, so she’d be able to see me scowl at her too. “No one ever taught you to knock?”

“My hands were too full,” she grinned, producing two glasses from behind her back. “Watching our illustrious charges, are we?”

I took the glass and, after a pause, took a swig. Something mixed with scotch. “As much as I can with the moon going behind the clouds like this,” I admitted. “What’s in this?”

Leaning against the railing of the balcony, Laure rattled off, “Scotch, lemon, and ginger beer. Apparently it’s some kind of new drink after some new opera girl.”

“Didn’t realize opera girls could hold their scotch,” I said, shifting onto my other foot, the other one dead with supporting all my weight.

“That’s why I wanted to try it. Thom didn’t think so either, but you know Balfour, he’ll give anyone the benefit of the doubt.” Laure took another sip, made a frowny face. “ ‘S not bad.”

It took a few moments to connect in my brain, but after it did, I snapped my head up real quick. “Balfour’s not drinking by himself, is he?”

“No,” Laure rolled her eyes. “No, he’s long in bed by now, he just passed along the recipe. Said he’d take a rain check.” She paused as I drank and watched the dragons wheel back towards the house, faint specks of starlight making them look like clouds of fireflies. “You worry about him too much,” she said, her voice a little softer.

I huffed and let my glass clink on the railing. “Well, with Thom coming back into town, not to mention Rook, you can forgive me a little motherly anxiety,” I ground out. Unfounded as it was- he’d announced that he was meeting up with Thom for coffee next week, calm as you please, over the kitchen counter yesterday morning. Hadn’t even cracked his plate or anything. He was turning into his own man, maybe better than his brother ever was. Didn’t mean I wasn’t going to watch him to make sure. Glancing over, I said, “Besides, it’s hardly like you can talk, what with your fiancée you keep doting on.”

Laure shot me a look, and I smirked. I knew she got her hair in a twist when I mentioned their previous engagement, so we were even now. “You’d be worried about anyone who’s fallen in with Luvander and Caius Greylace,” she shot back.

“True,” I relented, and changed the subject to make her feel better. “Besides, what’s with this rumour of gargoyles they keep spreading around?”

“Beats me,” she said. “You gotta admit, though, it’s a lot easier for Greylace to convince the neighbours that we’ve got mythical creatures roosting at the estate than for us to explain dragons.” She waved her hand at the mythical creatures, currently dodging to avoid a bird.

I shrugged, not really paying attention. I was more worried with their formation as they spun into a dive, hulks of metal and light spinning towards the grass. That was another thing I couldn’t shake- even after how long of being stuck on balconies and rooftops, something in me still thought I was an airman.

I held up my glass to Laure instead. “Well, to new drinks then, and new friends. But,” I said as we knocked cups, “You make sure your friend and Caius get news of this drink to Royston. I want to see him flip his top when he hears someone’s been mixing scotch.”

Laure’s grin reminded me of the dragons just off to my side. “Toverre won’t be able to resist.” She leaned in a little closer. “I’ll make sure they tell him you like it.”

I clapped a hand to her shoulder and pulled her in. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
